Twisted With Lust
by TheLadyFiction
Summary: NSFW. Loki has something brewing for The Avengers... quite literally. Avengers/Iron Man/Thor crossover, multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted With Lust** **The Set-up** _Acicia thorns, to open the mind for manipulation; ground avocado pit, to induce the illusion of lust; ripened caper buds, to increase the potency of the draught; cardamom buds, to add flavour; cattail cotton, for intensity, snakeroot fruits to act as an aphrodisiac..._

_Add powdered tea leaves, to alleviate inhibitions, brew for a full moon cycle (Asgardian calender), dispense and afflict target immediately._

_Be thee warned; draught is extremely potent, the desire it incites will spread as a virus in the blood. Use extreme caution, do not administer more than 3 drops to intended target._

Loki carefully tipped the hovering, still red hot miniature cauldron over the ornate glass bottle held delicately in his hand, breathing deeply, his magic thankfully unwavering.

He only had one shot at this, and he had waited for so long for this draught to be ready; painstakingly following the instructions, gathering everything he needed without arousing suspicion, finding a place secretive enough that he could leave the brew over a conjured fire, not having to worry and return to stoke it until the cycle was complete...

And now, as the purplish blue liquid flowed into the silver adorned glass, settling quickly, he drew a deep sigh of relief, a devilish smile occupying his lips.

This was _definitely_ going to be worth the wait, he smirked as he admired the liquid...

With an echoing crackle akin to electricity, Loki materialised in the expansive lounge of the Avengers mansion, quickly drawing back into the shadows of the corner of the massive room.

He cast his gaze around the high ceilings, about the expensive looking furniture, the stark white décor... ; the room was shrouded in darkness, the only source of light entering the room was the full moon, casting itself through the high windows, spilling beautifully across the polished wooden floors, drawing out shadows and making everything in the room glow.

Satisfied he was alone, he warily moved forward on silent feet, heading towards one of the big sets of double doors, absent mindedly wondering if the Avengers were all asleep, vulnerable.

He shook his head, as if to clear the maelstrom of thoughts that began, thoughts of slitting his brothers throat as he slept, how easily he could slide his blade through the flesh and end this hunt forever...

No... there was plenty of time for that in the future, tonight, he was here to wreck havoc once again.

Engrossed in his thoughts, his hand slipped, the huge wooden doors slamming shut behind him. Soft curses fell from his lips as he drew back into the shadows once again, watching the hallway intently.

He knew, at the first sign of trouble, he could disappear, but that would mean his long awaited chance ruined; the draught would only be potent for a day.

No noise, lights, or any other indication there was anyone awake was forthcoming. With caution, Loki proceeded, following the winding hallway, leading down to the large kitchen area.

He glanced around with disinterest, the room matched the rest of the house; expensive furniture and appliances, grey granite worktops and dull white décor. The mansion was grand, he had to admit, but whoever ordered the decoration had no ambition.

Cautiously, he moved across the kitchen to the fridge, opening the massive grey steel door, the light inside flickering to life, casting a bright glow over the room. Inside was stocked with energy drinks, bottles and bottles of the stuff, as well as water, cola, beers and every other type of beverage available to Midgard.

An evil smirk crossed the tricksters lips as he withdrew the ornate bottle from his pocket. He lightly pressed his finger tips to the glass, murmuring in a dead language, the silver lacing glowing an unholy green, a line of runes appearing on the glass.

Bringing the glass close, he whispered against it. '_U__nna minn fróðleikr innganga frjáls neinn band'.'_

Lokiwatched intently as the whole bottle glowed green, the light radiating heat, the liquid bubbling for a moment, infused with his magic, before the glow faded back to nothing, the liquid settling once more.

Smirking, Loki carefully unscrewed the cap, revealing a dropper inside. He deliacately took hold of the glass dropper, tentative in his movements as he placed the tip onto the lid of one of the sealed beer bottles.

With bated breath, he squeezed the soft pump of the dropper, three drops falling on the bottle in quick succession, sitting there more a moment, before a glow encompassed them, and they sank through the metal, dripping into the brown liquid, creating soft swirls which vanished, absorbed.

Loki quickly screwed the cap back onto his bottle, and picked up the beer, examining it. There were no marks on the cap, no holes, no signs it had been tampered with at all; his magic had worked.

The sadistic grin settled back on his face; he had a lot of bottles to get through.

Loki closed the fridge door a little harder than he intended, wincing at the noise it made. Sweat was beading on his forehead; working his way through all of the bottles had been more time consuming than he'd anticipated. But the work was finally done, and now, he could move on, even if it had taken a little longer than he had anticipated.

He pocketed the bottle once more, heading towards the door on the far side. The mansion was expansive, he knew, and it would be easy to get lost, if not for the sense he had for his brother...

He could feel him close, his energy like a beacon in the dark, leading Loki straight to the Avenger's bedrooms.

Although he knew that the contaminated bottles from the fridge would definately get most of the Avengers, from the time he had spent studying them before this little escapade, there was one piece of the puzzle he would have to work for; Tony Stark.

Tony had a fridge in his room, and only drank from there, or the decanters on his desk in his bedroom, and in his office.

To get to Stark, Loki would need to go into the lion's den, contaminate the decanter, (and possibly the fridge, if he was feeling cocky enough), and get out without waking Iron Man.

Even though he would be without his suit, Loki had experience of the technology he possesed, mainly the mansion's AI, which could wake the other Avengers in seconds.

And tonight, Loki was not looking for a fight.

He suddenly paused as he passed a stairwell leading downwards... he could sense a huge energy source coming from the darkness... the Arc Reactor he had felt before when he had battled Stark in his tower... He was down those steps.

Abandoning his plan to continue down the hallway, Loki crept down the stairs, his heart pumping furiously. This would be the true test...

**A/N**: _Uploading the next part a.s.a.p, reviews are love! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Tony shifted as he woke. He had always been a light sleeper since childhood, and something... somthing had disturbed him... something was amiss...

"JARVIS, lights," he yawned stretching. If something had indeed woken him, he might as well check it...

Tony froze, mid stretch as the light flickered on; Loki, too was frozen in place, caught off guard, in his long fingers was a bottle, his other hand held a dropper, purplish liquid trickling into the decanter of port on his oak desk.

"What the hell?" he yelled throwing the duvet off of himself as he jumped out of bed, all too aware that he was dressed in nothing but a pair of black cotton boxers, taking a battlestance anyway.

Loki was still staring, frozen still, like a deer in the headlights. In the blink of an eye, he had straightened up, placing the bottle on the side as he turned to Tony.

"What the hell, is that poison?" Tony snarled, moving towards the security centre on the wall. Before he even knew what had happened, Loki was next to him, one elegant, pale hand curled around his throat.

"Don't even think about it, Stark. Wouldn't want to ruin my little game, now, would we?" Tony choked a little as Loki's grip tightened, lifting him off of the ground by a few inches, before he was hurled none too gently onto the bed.

Tony landed with an 'oof', trying to regain his composure as Loki advanced on him, menacingly slowly, his eyes glittering with glee as he eyed the helpless mortal.

"This is your idea of fun?" Tony panted, righting himself as Loki moved in front of him.. Tony eyed the bottle on the side, eyes flickering back to Loki in an instant.

"It is indeed," came the silky smooth reply, Loki's hands glowing a menacing green, moving towards Tony's chest. "And I will not let one slip up ruin it all for me."

Loki's focus slipped, if only for a second as he concentrated on the memory loss spell. Tony clocked it instantly, his body in full flight mode as he ducked beneath Loki's outstretched arm, missing the glow of magic by a millimetre, and lunged towards the bottle.

Too late, Loki realised Tony's intent, the magic fading as he turned to see Tony's hand wrapped around the delicate bottle.

"Stark, no!" he all but yelled, fear gripping him as Tony began to unscrew the cap.

"Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine!"

Everything seemed to slow down, bringing a new edge of terror as Loki watched Stark lunge towards him, the bottle open, contents flying towards his face. _All that hard work... all the planning..._

However, he had no time to linger on the thought as Tony collided with him, sending them both careening onto the bed, which groaned in protest.

Loki reached out, grabbing at Tony's thick, bare arms as he tipped the bottle over Loki's face, most of the remnants dribbling out onto Loki's face before he threw the bottle carelessly onto the floor.

Loki thrashed his head, but to no avail; he'd already felt some of the liquid enter his mouth when Tony had lunged, the last few drops had only sealed his fate as he licked his lips, trying to rid himself of the wet feeling that lingered there.

He felt the warmth spreading from his throat down, his entire body suddenly alight with lust, a new, prickly sort of heat radiating forth; the desire to have something, someone, right now.

He could feel it seeping into every cell, every fibre of his being; it was in his blood, in the air, under his skin; it was everything, everywhere, all at once.

Loki groaned, and Tony drew back slightly, suddenly concerned, but not wiling to yield, pressing his weight on Loki's body in an attempt to keep the god subdued.

"Holy fu... goddamn Loki, what the hell is that stuff?" he panted, rocking back onto his knees slightly as he studied the trickster; his pupils were huge, he looked high as hell.

Tony gasped, taken by suprise as Loki grabbed his arms, flipping him easily so he was on his back, the lithe, panting shadow of the trickster now straddling him, eyes boring into his.

"Loki, what are...?" Tony all but whimpered, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "What are you doing?"

Loki's lip curled into a snarl, his tongue slipping in an obsene manner as an animalistic growl sounded from his mouth. Tony gulped nervously.

"Look, I can help, just, let me..."

Tony's eyes flew wide open as Loki rolled his hips, his newly formed erection rubbing against Tony's crotch.

Both men moaned, the sounds mingling in the air, hanging, suspended for a moment. Tony struggled, gripped by a sudden panic he could not, did not want to explain.

The struggle seemed to make Loki more determined, his grip on Tony's arms tightening, the god leaning down to meet Tony's gaze once again, breathing heavily. Tony tried to gulp his fear away again and pulled at his arms, wincing when he felt hot breath on his face. He turned his face at the perfectly wrong moment, his lips colliding with Loki's.

The god's lips were soft, like velvet, caressing his own chapped ones, wet with saliva, demanding, and so _perfect_... Tony let out an invoulentary moan as the warmth of arousal and something primal swept through him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, all blood rushing south.

_Nothing should be allowed to feel this good..._

Loki's hands released the death grip on Tony's arms, moving to cup the mortal's head, bringing him closer and holding him in place, though Tony had quite obviously scrapped any plans he'd had of escaping as he wrapped his bare legs around Loki's still armoured waist, moaning wantonly as Loki dipped his hips, rubbing his hardened crotch against Tony's.

The unfamiliar heat continued to sweep through Tony, his senses all suddenly primed; he felt so _alive_... With another moan, he opened his eyes as Loki drew back slightly, panting for breath, his eyes still sparkling, the lust almost spelled out in them.

Tony swept his gaze over Loki; he'd never seen him in this light before, the perfect angles of his cheekbones, the way his thick black lashes contrasted with his flawless, pale complexion, his now dishevelled, soft raven hair framed his face, to his plump, kiss swollen, oh so red lips now parted, desperately drawing in much needed oxygen.

He was the embodiment of beauty, of perfection.

"You're so gorgeous," Tony murmured, unsure where the words had come from as Loki leant forward, his lips connecting with the sensitive skin of Tony's neck, nuzzling the skin, pressing soft kisses, teeth tugging none to gently at the flesh, sending Tony's nerves haywire.

Loki was overwhelmed, the scent of this mortal, of Tony Stark, the masculine musk which radiated from his skin, the tangy taste of salt, of sweat in his mouth as he licked a line up his strong neck.. He pulled back once more, watching Tony's expression as he gasped for breath, the pleasure written accross his face, his pupils blow, hands roaming over Loki's chestplate, going for the fastenings; their thought trains were the same.

Moving to stand, Loki bit his teeth against a groan as the leather of his trousers rubbed roughly against his arousal, frustrating him further. He needed _more_. He needed flesh on flesh.

With a hasty flick of his hand, his armour vanished, leaving him bare, his body naked, erection straining against his stomach, and he shuddered at the sudden cold of the room. The cold, however, was short lived as calloused hands gripped his waist, pulling him back towards the bed, lips against his chest as he stood next to the bed, Tony's arms wrapping around his hips as he lavished the god's stomach with fluttering kisses, nips, sucking the smooth skin as he worked his way south.

Loki let his head fall back, moans flowing from his mouth as he felt a gentle hand on his thigh, stroking it's way around the inside of his leg as the kisses continued, a finger tracing over his balls, followed by another before he was cupped by the rough hand, just as Tony reached his destination, tongue tracing a wet line up Loki's shaft, following it up before engulfing the tricksters length in his hot, wet mouth.

A gravelly moan fell from Loki's lips as he looked down at Tony, his eyes closed, thin lips closed tight around the thick shaft, moving gradually down, taking things slowly; too slowly for Loki's liking.

Like lightening, he threaded his hands through Tony's messy dark locks, gripping his head tightly, pushing his mouth further onto his twitching cock, the feeling exquisite against his throbbing flesh.

Tony gagged, throat muscles spasming around the large cock slowly pushing its way down his throat. Loki let out a whine; in an thousand lifetimes, he'd never felt anything as erotic as this moment...

He gripped Tony's head harder, rolling his hips, another moan as he felt the tip hit the back of Tony's throat.

Tears were now streaking down Tony's face, his eyes swollen and red, skin blotchy and wet, something which may have given Loki cause to stop if it were not for the nails digging almost painfully into his hip, pulling him closer, and the way Tony was palming his own leaking cock through his boxers as if this were the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced.

Loki rolled his hips again, feeling Tony's throat close again, the deep breaths Tony was taking through his nose tickling the thick hair surround Loki's cock, the heat it caused adding another stimulus to the situation.

Loki let out a feral moan as he looked down to see Tony staring up at him, adoration and lust written across his face, looking every bit the wanton whore he was with Loki's massive length in his mouth, trails of saliva running from his mouth; he looked almost innocent, his eyes so youthful, eager. Loki growled as he closed his eyes from the pleasure, Tony's talented tongue tracing patterns into heated flesh, teasing a vein on the swollen shaft, the light scrape of his teeth as he began bobbing his head.

With a hiss, Loki closed his hands, fisting Tony's hair as he began to fuck his mouth, thrusting wantonly, the stream of noises falling from his lips now obsene in several languages. Tony groaned around Loki's cock, his palming his own erection roughly as he sucked off the god of mischief, the vibrations running through Loki's cock, the sensation triggering Loki to change things up.

With a drawn out moan, Loki pulled Tony from the cock, tugging him by the hair up to stand, pulling his muscular body flush against his own, mouths meeting immediately, the tang of precum on both of their tongues as they battled for dominance.

Tony's hand wrapped firmly around Loki's cock, gliding along the shaft perfectly, distracting Loki from the kiss as his lips were bitten, sucked, his eyes rolling, hands sliding Tony's thin boxers down over his hips, gripping Tony's ass hard, swallowing Tony's moan as his cheeks were spread, their lips now barely touching; it was primal, all tongues and teeth.

Tony panted for breath, gasping as Loki ran an almost tender hand over his arc reactor, tracing the goose-pimpled skin where metal met flesh before nimble fingers moved to tease already erect nipples. Lips traced down Tony's chin, enjoying the scratc of his goatee, moving further down, all soft teasing, a complete contrast to the pain of having his nipples pinched, pulled, flicked.

Tony let out a ragged moan, his breathing uneven as his hands roaming over Loki's chest and stomach, feeling his way over the muscles, scratching lightly.

Loki hissed at the feeling as he laved over Tony's nipple with his tongue, biting down hard, making the mortal yell out with pleasure, his hands suddenly tightening on Loki's hips, pushing the trickster towards the bed.

Loki allowed it, arousal clouding his senses once again as he was pushed, face down onto the bed. His brain was hazy from the sudden change in evelation as he heard Tony kick off his boxers, then settle behind him, his cheeks spread delicately.

He let out a quiet moan as he felt a wet finger playing around his entrance, toying with the ring of muscle.

"You, you are so gorgeous... Loki, oh lord, how... h-how did I go for so long..."

Loki whined lowly as Tony pressed the tip of his saliva wet finger into Loki's tight entrance, the pressure almost suffocating. Tony pushed further in, groaning at the silky feel of Loki's ass, adding another finger, becoming impatient with the pace; he wanted to be inside, _now_.

Loki let out a frustrated moan, feeling the same annoyance.

Reaching behind him, he pulled Tony down next to him so their bodies were pressed flush against one another, spooning, and pressed back, making his intent clear.

Tony moaned; he'd never been so turned on in his life, his cock twitching in anticipation as he spat into his hand twice, coating his cock as best as he could, slipping his leg inbetween Loki's pale, taut thighs, pulling him by the waist so his ass lined up with Tony's crotch, gripping his cock firmly as he brought Loki closer, pressing the tip against his tight hole.

Loki moaned, the friction delicious as he felt the head of Tony's cock penetrate him, pushing past the tight ring of muscle and into his incredible heat. Tony all but screamed as he pushed further in, the heat almost suffocating around his cock as he inched in, finally in to the hilt.

Tony let out the breath he'd been holding, panting hard, lack of oxygen making everything hazy, unimportant as he wrapped his arms tighty around Loki's body, pulling him as close as possible, moving back slightly, and pushing back in.

Loki whined loudly, the feeling of Tony's hard flesh inside him driving him wild, his muscles spasming with the feeling; it had been so, so many years since he'd had any contact like this, he was suddenly angry at himself; why had he passed up on this for so long?

But any thoughts other than the feeling of Tony's cock thrusting into him were soon forgotten as Tony dug his nails into his supple flesh, gasping as he withdrew almost all the way out of Loki, before slamming back in.

Loki cried out, face scrunched, his eyes closed as he was lost to the pleasure. Tony grunted, picking up the pace, pulling Loki close, panting against his skin, kissing soft skin, biting down as he thrust with extra vigour, determined to make Loki feel good.

The trickster leaned forward, grunting every time Tony slammed into him, the sound of sweaty flesh on flesh echoing around the room. Loki bit his lip, pleasure now radiating from every nerve ending in his body. Tony, it seemed felt the same, his breath ragged in Loki's ear as he panted with exertion.

"Holy fuck, Loki, love this, love you, perfect," he panted, thrusting extra hard on every word. Loki whined and curled back into Tony as he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves, sending the god spiralling out of control. He tensed his muscles, whining as he heard Tony cry out behind him, the feeling of his hot seed spreading within him.

Tony collapsed onto him, panting, his chest heaving almost violently.

"Fuck, Loki, I'm, I'm so sorry, fuck, too good," he panted, pulling out gingerly. Loki snarled, rolling over, pinning Tony to the bed, cock still leaking and hard.

Tony stared up at him, dazed as Loki reached around to his own stretched hole, whimpering a little as he slid in one finger, meeting no resistance.

He quickly added another, feeling how wet and open he was, coating his fingers with Tony's seed. He added a third for good measure, opening his eyes to stare at Tony, who was watching in awe, his cock aready beginning to stir to life again, although he looked exhausted.

Loki winced as he quickly withdrew from himself, his fingers dripping with Tony's cum, and used it to lube himself as thoroughly as possible. Tony moaned loudly, unbelievably turned on by the lewd act, and even more turned on when Loki lowered his hand, cum coated fingers searching effectively for his puckered entrance.

Slipping the tip of his finger inside, Loki groaned at the heat of him, at the tightness.

"You haven't done this before, Stark?" he stated, sliding his finger deeper, finding little resistance. His voice sounded gravelly and foreign, rough with lust. Tony thrashed his head, letting out soft whimpers of pain as Loki pushed further in.

"N-no, first, ah, fuck," Tony cried as Loki attempted another finger, humming in pleasure at the sight of Tony thrashing around, tears beginning to well in his eyes once more.

"Then I shall enjoy this," Loki murmured, withdrawing his fingers, Tony's whimpers of loss making him harder than he had previously thought possible.

Loki gripped Tony's hips, drawing him closer, even as Tony whined and bucked, his whimpering louder now.

"N-no, Loki, too, too much," he gasped, breathing still ragged and uneven.

Loki glanced up, noting the fear in Tony's eyes. Reluctantly, he pulled away frustrated, and moved down, between Tony's legs.

"You will come to suffer for this, Stark," he hissed, pulling Tony closer by his thighs, his talented tongue darting out to lap at Tony's swollen entrance.

"I-I'm sure I will." Tony let out a long, harsh groan, his hips bucking. Loki grinned to himself, running his tongue around the tight ring of muscle, toying, half pushing in before pulling out, teasing the rim once more. Tony Stark, defiant until the end.

Above him, Tony's body was going haywire, the new sensation overwhelming his system; his hips were out of control, bucking up, trying to get Loki's tongue deeper. Suddenly, he wanted Loki inside, he wanted to be filled, to be complete.

"Uh, Loki, fuck it, fuck me," Tony pleaded, his whole body out on control, muscles going crazy as Loki continued teasing Tony's hole with his oh so talented tongue, drawing all sorts of sweet, sweet noises from his mouth, obscenities, curses and moans, all of which served to make Loki harder and harder.

Finally unable to take any more, Loki pulled back, moving forward to press his erection against Tony's entrance.

Slowly, more careful this time, Loki pressed the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle. Tony whimpered and whined, thrashing his head from side to side, his fists curled into the sheets, knuckles white with the pressure.

Loki took a steadying breath; he was so tight, it was unreal. He slowly pressed forward, biting back whimpers, the pressure, the friction so good it was almost painful, deeper and deeper until he was in to the hilt.

Tony whimpered softly. He felt too full, so stretched, the burning just crossing the line from pleasurable to painful. Loki took pity, pausing for a moment to let Tony adjust to the intrusion.

Slowly, carefully, he began to pull back. Tony groaned, the feeling of Loki's flesh _inside_ him driving him wild. He bucked his hips, wanting more, the action catching Loki off guard as he was almost half way out.

He grunted, thrusting all the way back in, and Tony let out a long whine, seeing stars as Loki hit his spot dead on.

"Holy, holy fuck," he whimpered, curling up into Loki, his legs wrapping around the tricksters hips, arms around his back, scratching, leaving red welts in the skin. Loki hissed and gave a couple of shallow thrusts, leaning down to claim Tony's mouth as he tried to regain his composure, to find his pace once again.

"So, so tight, Stark," he panted against kiss swollen lips. Tony scratched down his back, harder this time. Loki hissed again, arching into the feeling, the action tilting Tony's hips at a new angle.

The mortal cried out, scrabbling at Loki's back, trying to find something to ground himself as Loki withdrew almost entirely, and thrust back in hard, deep.

Tony cried out again, completely lost to the sensation, the weight of Loki on top of him. He pulled Loki deeper inside with his legs, whimpering at the feeling.

Tony was fully hard once more, his erection rubbing between their bodies as Loki thrust at a steady pace now, Tony's moans filling the air as they moved in tandem, Tony pushing down as best as he could everytime Loki thrust into him.

Loki lost it, the sensations all too much; he was too hard, Tony too tight, the heat overwhelming him.

Grabbing hold of Tony's hips firmly, he drove into the smaller man with intent, hitting his spot dead on. Tony arched, whining and moaning, the sweetest sounds in the world.

Setting a punishing pace, Loki drove into him, again, again and again, hitting his spot.

Tony moved with him, holding Loki close, one hand moving from his back to fist into his sweaty raven locks, pulling hard. Loki gasped, falling forward, driving himself deeper, pressing hard against the bundle of nerves deep inside Tony as he was dragged down for a devestating kiss, tongues lazily fighting for dominance as he continued his assault on Tony's body.

It was sloppy, messy, but it was perfect as he felt Tony's muscles spasm around him. He watched as Tony's face screwed up with pleasure, his eyes tightly shut, mouth open wide as a scream escaped. He felt Tony's release coat their stomachs, and it was enough to send him over the edge.

Loki threw his head back as his orgasm roiled through him, thrusting deep inside, holding his cock against Tony's prostate as he spilled inside him.

Tony whimpered, soft grunts escaping him as Loki thrust, once, twice more, riding out his orgasm, before collapsing, sweaty, sated and exhausted on top of the smaller man.

There they lay, drenched in sweat, Tony's cum sticky between them, panting for breath, both completely used and satisfied, until Tony's hand reached up for Loki's face, gently drawing some hair behind his ear.

"You, y-you, are... just wow... amazing, that was..." Tony panted, gazing longingly at Loki. The trickster laughed softly, a beautiful sound, Tony thought, leaning forward to kiss Tony tenderly, only lips this time, gentle and serene.

"I know," he murmured against Tony's swollen lips. "Loved it. Love you," he whispered, something at the back of his mind nagging, a thought not quite complete as he gingerly withdrew from Tony's body.

Tony let out an uncomfortable whine, sore and tender. He shivered at the cold suddenly enveloping his body. Loki smiled tenderly, looking down at Tony's fragile body. He moved his hand across Tony's stained stomach, all the mess disappearing instantly. Tony gave a goofy smile, reaching up for Loki's neck, dragging him down next to him. Loki relented with a soft, tired smile, laying next to Tony, throwing an arm over his chest as Tony reached for the discarded duvet, pulling it over both of their naked bodies.

"Magic," he sighed, nuzzling at Loki's cheek as he settled, exhausted. "Just like you." Loki snorted.

"Shut up, Stark."

Loki sat up with a start, gasping for breath. He clutched at his head, a million images of flesh on flesh, of sweet, whispered words, of rough kisses and thrusts somehow penetrating the massive headache currently occupying his world. He felt dizzy, everything blurry and unfocused as he looked around the unfamiliar room. Where the fuck was he?

Panic suddenly overtook him as something pulled him backwards, back into a laying position. He gasped, caught off guard as an arm settled across his chest.

Taking a steadying breath, he looked over to the owner of the offending arm and...

_Well... Oh shit..._

Loki locked eyes with a very dishevelled looking Tony Stark, who had a look of tired terror in his eyes.

"Um... hi."

Loki almost smiled.

"Hi."

"How did we get here? I mean, I know I'm good, but..." Tony grinned, trying to cover his fear as he shifted uncomfortably. "And sore as hell," he added as an after thought, wincing.

Loki gave a derisive snort.

"You may think you are good, Stark, but let me assure you, you are not _that _good." The trickster folded his arms behind his head, making himself comfortable.

Tony rasied an eyebrow.

"Well, if my memory serves me correctly, I believe it was in fact _you_ who came onto _me_," he remarked, a smug grin playing on his lips.

Loki paused, searching his memory. Tony turned onto his side, facing Loki.

"You do remember last night, right?" Loki nodded.

"Of course, I just..."

"Then why were you here? I mean, what are you playing at sneaking around the mansion with your stupid little bottle putting shit in my..." Loki sat bolt upright.

"Bottle?"

Tony nodded, throwing the his side of the duvet across the bed and padding, stark naked to the end of the bed, where he picked up the unlidded, silver wrapped bottle.

"So, you going to explain? Or do I have to call your big brother down here to beat a confession out of you?" Tony folded his arms, though he could not have looked less intimidating, frowing at the god of mischief with prominent morning wood.

Loki heaved a sigh.

"It is... a lust potion, for lack of a better term."

Tony raised an eyebrow, a huge smile on his lips.

"A lust potion? Is that what it takes for you to get laid now Loki? You have to drug people?"

Loki frowned, leaning back on the wooden headrest of the bed.

"Believe it or not, Stark, I did not intend to get caught, least of all by you. It was... an unfortunate mistake," he waved a hand dismissively. Tony frowned, smug smile still in place.

"So is that why we were all... ya know, 'lovey dovey'. All that, '_I love you_' shit?"

Loki frowned, nodding.

"The potion causes temporary infatuation, it tends to make the transition to sex easier."

Tony held back a chuckle.

"Okay, okay. So, say that I did believe you," Loki glared at him, "what were you trying to do?"

Loki couldn't help the grin that followed.

"I was, Mr Stark, trying to make all of the Avengers desperate with need for each other. It seemed like an excellent trick to play on you all. Ah, the awkwardness it will cause..."

Tony's look suddenly darkened.

"Will cause?" Loki's smirk broadened.

"You think I came in here first?"

Tony took a step back, hands raised.

"Aww no, hell no, I am not dealing with the aftermath of that!" he shook his head. "JARVIS?"

"Yes sir?"

Suddenly, a familiar hand was wrapped around Tony's throat, a prominent erection pressed against his ass, warmth seeping into his skin from behind.

Tony swallowed hard.

"You know, Stark, as much as last night was an unfortunate miscalculation on my part," his free hand crept round to Tony's hand, grabbing the bottle from his grasp, "I enjoyed it immensely. In fact," he moved the had from Tony's throat up to his chin, tilting his head back, "I would rather like a repeat," he all but whispered, placing the rim of the bottle against Tony's lips. Tony gasped as he felt fingers probing his entrance, causing the last trickle of liquid to flow into his mouth.

He groaned as Loki smirked, throwing the now empty bottle across the room where it shattered in a haze of green smoke.

"You fucking asshole," Tony whined as familiar heat spread through his every nerve like wildfire, pooling in his groin as he turned to face Loki, seeking out his lips.

"Let the games begin," Loki grinned as Tony's lips covered his.

**A/N**: More pairings will be coming soon! As always, reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3

Round 2

((A/N: Thank you all so much for your patience and feedback, hope you all like this one as well! Reviews and stuff would be appreciated! :D xx))

Steve rubbed imaginary sleep from his eyes as he padded, topless and dressed only in loose jogging bottoms, almost silent across the cold, hard laminate floor of the mansion's kitchen.

He would never admit it to anyone, but the ever resourceful Captain America was truly struggling to adjust to the 21st century.

As he locked his fingers together and stretched his arms above his head, joints making a wince worthy click as the tension was relieved, Steve felt a pang somewhere in his chest. It was a familiar feeling now.

He barely slept. And when he did manage to finally drift off, his dreams were haunted by a last goodbye never finished, cold air whipping his face, the crunch of metal on snow, and a broken promise.

Steve Rogers, a man who had never broken a promise in his life, had deprived himself, and potentially the love of his life the opportunity to see just where they could have taken things.

_The needs of the many before the needs of the few_, he chastised himself, guilt rising like bile in his throat.

He swallowed the lump there, sighing as he moved across the expansive room. The sun was just beginning to creep across the ever changing New York skyline, broken beams of light spilling through the windows, giving the room an eerily beautiful golden glow.

Steve paused, turning towards the window, hesitating. He had so far avoided looking out at the skyline as much as possible; it only served to remind him of just how much had changed, of what he had lost, of what he'd never be able to reclaim.

With an almost cautious stance, Steve moved closer to the window. The mansion was massive, the kitchen and living area somewhere around the top floors, giving a wonderful panoramic view of the bustling city from this side.

Placing a trembling hand on the thick glass of the window, Steve heaved a sigh, squinting against the glare of the sunrise. He could barely make out the outline of the city, black spots forming in his vision as he attempted to stare out at the new world he now inhabited.

It felt so alien to him.

A wave of emotion crept up on Steve, like a tsunami heading towards the shore, shallow and unremarkable in deep water, gaining momentum, height and speed as it approached the shallows, and finally crashing down onto vulnerable shores, leaving a trail of devastation in its wake.

Steve barely managed to hold in a sob as he dropped his head against the light spilling in through the glass, eyes screwed shut in an attempt to stem the flow of tears building in them.

He wanted his old apartment back; the ratty, run down room with his uncomfortable bed, to lay on his side so that one stupid spring on the left wouldn't poke his hip where it protruded and keep him awake at night, hearing his neighbours arguing about who hadn't paid the bills; he wanted his team back, the men he trusted so much with his life, the rambunctious lot who were always coming up with new drinking games to try and get Steve wasted for once, the group he always ended up carrying back to where ever they were staying; he wanted Bucky back, the one man who'd stayed with his through it all, had faith from the beginning and supported him back when his dreams were unattainable.

He wanted home.

And Peggy...

The second tsunami hit, stronger than the first. The sob Steve had been fighting finally escaped his lips, a short, sharp sound as his free hand moved to grasp at the firm flesh of his chest.

He took a deep breath, desperately reaching for his composure. He hadn't mentioned Peggy thus far. He almost didn't want to know. Tony would surely take an interest, using that damned technology of his. A few seconds of typing and searching, and Steve would know.

But he didn't want to.

She would be old, if not dead. A heave in his chest was the only sign of Steve's inner turmoil at that moment, his control returning slowly.

No. He did not want to know what had become of her. If she had moved on from Steve, got married, had children... Or if she had been frozen in time, almost as he had, never able to move on from a love for the man every woman in America wanted their partner to be in their time. He couldn't know.

That knowledge could destroy him.

"Steven Rogers, are you troubled?"

The voice made Steve jump, spinning on the spot and assuming his normal battle stance within seconds, his mind only supplying that he did not have his shield with him when he sensed its weight missing from his arm.

Thor was stood by the fridge dressed much as Steve was, topless in loose cotton trousers, a leather belt tight around his waist from which Mjolnir hung. The God was paused in the door way from some of the sleeping quarters, a bemused look on his face.

"My apologies, I did not mean to startle you," Thor mumbled, his voice still heavy from sleep. "I merely came to get supplies for my training. The voice of the house insists I requested to be woken for training, although I recall no such thing," he grumbled, pulling open one of the huge metal fridge doors, withdrawing four bottles of water from the side before looking back up to Steve, who relaxed, arms by his side, feeling a little exposed.

"Are you well, Captain?" Thor frowned as he closed the fridge, placing the bottles on the granite counter. "You are unusually quiet."

Steve smiled softly, nodding his response, concerned his voice would betray him if he spoke. Thor broke into a knowing smile, grabbing the bottles and placing them under his arm as he approached Steve, clapping one huge hand on the soldier's bare shoulder.

"Captain, my brother is known as the Liesmith for a good reason. Your eyes betray your emotion," he spoke softly, carefully. "If you wish to join me in sparring, it may be a good way to work off any anxieties you may have. It has helped me many times in the past."

Steve lifted his head, regarding Thor. His long blonde mane was pulled back over his shoulders, still a little tousled from sleep, his smouldering blue eyes open, honest. Steve sighed, feeling the lump return to his throat.

"I... I think I will," he murmured, voice cracking, grateful when the hand Thor had left on his shoulder squeezed in a comforting manner. Thor beamed at him, removing his hand and gesturing to the elevator.

"To the training room!" Thor boomed, striding towards the sliding metal panel, jabbing at the call button. Steve couldn't help the smile that came to his face as Thor, over enthusiastic about his training as always, almost ran into the elevator, studying the button panel for a moment before Steve joined him, and he selected the gym.

Tony had replaced all of the number buttons in the elevator with pictures now, something which Steve had had a good chuckle with Clint about, and that Thor had been eternally grateful for, as it was a real hassle to remember which floor was which.

Now, if he wanted the kitchen, all he had to do was get into the metal box and press the button with the sandwich on it.

Steve regarded Thor thoughtfully as the elevator began to move smoothly down, grateful for the other man's presence, but with a burning question on his lips.

Thor sensed his gaze and met Steve's questioning eyes.

"You have a question, Captain?" he asked smoothly, his smile growing as the elevator gave a 'ding', the door sliding open to reveal the gym, wrestling ring in place, punch bags lined up by the dozen, (Tony was well used to the way Steve demolished them by now) and weight lifting equipment scattered everywhere.

Steve cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I... um... It's, it's nothing, really," he mumbled, shuffling forward to grab a towel from the side of the ring.

Thor cocked his head to one side, regarding Steve for a moment before he too moved forward for a towel, grateful there were cotton training shirts left out next to them, the chill of the room beginning to settle on his skin, a shiver running through him.

Steve contemplated what he was trying to voice as he pulled the soft cotton shirt over his chiselled body, carelessly tossing another shirt to Thor behind him.

"I do not mind answering any question you may have, Steven Rogers. You are a great ally and friend, and I would be honoured to assist you in any way possible," Thor gave a soft, honest smile as he too pulled on the plain white t-shirt.

Steve smiled, a laugh relieving some of his tension. The way Thor spoke amused him greatly, some days.

"Thor, for the last time, call me Steve. You know I hate you full naming me, makes a guy feel like he's done wrong!"

Thor grinned, almost cheeky.

"My apologies, Steve. I assure you, you are in no trouble." Steve full out laughed this time.

"I should hope not!" he sniggered, watching, somewhat entranced as Thor untied Mjolnir from his belt, thrusting the hammer towards the far wall. Steve watched as the hammer flew from Thor's hand, easily propelled, and flew in a perfectly straight line, stopping suddenly mere centimetres from the far wall, before it began hurtling back towards the pair of them.

Steve instinctively ducked to the side as the hammer landed with a 'smack' in Thor's hand, his palm closing almost possessively around it.

"That... is something I'll never get used to!" Steve chuckled in amazement, straightening up, awe written across his face. Thor beamed at him.

"'Tis a difficult skill to master, recalling ones weapon." Thor suddenly fell quiet, a strange expression crossing his face, considering something as he stared down at Mjolnir's handle.

As quickly as the expression had come, it was gone, replaced with an easy smile as Thor looked over to Steve.

"When I was first granted Mjolnir by the All-Father, I was rather... eager," Thor grinned, a soft blush tainting his cheeks. "I destroyed many walls when I first learnt to wield it."

Steve outright laughed, the image of a young Thor running around with his huge hammer, destroying things that looked rather expensive spinning around his head.

"I, I was the same with the shield," Steve coughed a little, catching his breath through the laughing. "The first time I threw it in the lab, I knocked Tony's dad old cold!" Thor roared with laughter.

"Really? That must have been a mighty throw!" Steve bent double laughing.

"Oh, jeez, yes! Poor Howard, he was unconscious for 2 days! My guys thought it was great! We took bets on how pissed he would be when he woke up when we were..." Steve's expression dropped, memories flooding back. "When we, we used to go drinking after... after..."

Thor shuffled forward as Steve sat on the side of the ring, head suddenly clutched in his hands, eyes screwed tight as he fought back the tears forming there.

"Steve, what troubles you?" He wrapped a strong arm around Steve's shoulders, a little surprised when the smaller man leaned into the hold.

"Nothing... I..." Steve hesitated. He was losing his composure pretty quick. "Do you ever miss your home, Thor?"

Thor looked down at Steve, somewhat taken aback. Now that he had free access to Asgard from Midgard once more, he never really considered that he might miss home.

"At... at times, I suppose. Midgard is very... alien to me. It's culture is advanced, yet so primitive. It fascinates me. But Asgard is my home. So, yes, I suppose I do miss it at times, but I know I can always return there."

Thor almost jumped back when Steve let out a loud sob, chest heaving.

"That's what I mean!" he shouted, suddenly angry. He stood up, moving over to the punching bags, which he hit _hard_, knocking it from it's restraint on the first punch.

"I feel like I don't belong, like this isn't my home. _I _feel like a god-damn alien. But I can't go home. This _is_ my home, but, it's not!" He punched another bag, sending it flying.

By this point, Thor was in a battle stance, palm flexing over Mjolnir's handle, ready for Steve to charge at him. He had never seen the Captain so out of control of his emotions.

"I'm just... I feel so... so lost! And no one understands..." Steve dropped to his knees, hands covering his face as he felt tears begin to escape down the smooth skin of his flushed cheeks.

He felt ridiculously vulnerable, totally out of control as Thor cautiously approached him.

"But Captain, I believed this was your home?" Thor asked, quizzical look on his face.

Steve breathed deeply, trying to calm himself as he cradled his head in his hands.

"It, it was Thor. It used to be home. Now in what seemed like a matter of hours, all of my friends are old or dead, everything's changed... This used to be my home. Now I'm... I'm at a loss."

Thor went onto one knee in front of Steve's hunched figure, cautiously laying Mjolnir on the floor as he placed a gentle but firm grip on Steve's shuddering shoulders, squeezing gently. He could almost relate.

When he had been banished, he missed Asgard like a piece of himself had been taken away.

"I cannot imagine what it must be like to lose your home so entirely, Steve, but if there is any way I can help you, I will always be willing to assist."

Steve swallowed hard, roughly wiping away the tear tracks from his face with the back of his hand as he raised his head to look at Thor who was smiling kindly at him.

"And do not take this show of emotion as weakness. I very much regret not realising sooner that emotions were not always something to be feared..." Thor's face dropped, his shrewd eyes staring at the floor as he stood, bringing Mjolnir with him in an action that seemed as natural as breathing. He offered his free hand to Steve, who accepted gratefully, pulling himself up.

"What do you mean by that?"

Steve was a little perplexed by the sudden change in the god. He seemed to be having more of these mini mood swings lately.

Thor sighed deeply, swinging Mjolnir backwards and forwards in his palm as the contemplated.

"It... It would seem we both have regrets from the past, Steven Rogers," Thor finally stated, a weak smile on his face.

Steve took the hint to drop the subject. Thor's past, particularly his family seemed to be a sore spot.

It was Steve's turn to offer comfort, he supposed as he slung his arm around Thor's shoulder, his eyes still stinging a little from the tears, but feeling overall better for having got his problems off of his chest.

"Thank you for understanding, Thor," he genuinely smiled for what seemed like the first time in years. Thor gave a soft smile in return. "I guess we're both kind of aliens here, aren't we?"

Thor chuckled, a deep, hearty rumbling sound which echoed through Steve's body.

"Indeed, it would seem we are. I am glad I could help in some small way. Maybe if one day, I am ever ready to divulge any errant emotions I may have, you may be the one I shall come to, Captain."

Steve grinned, not only at the implication that Thor trusted him enough to maybe one day tell him about another world, but also at Thor's language. It still made him chuckle, even after all of these months.

"Of course, big guy," Steve smiled, a weight lifted off of his chest. He felt a thousand times more relaxed now. Maybe, bit by bit, he could move on from his past, and make the most of this new future. He actually smiled at the prospect.

"Shall we actually get to this work out then?"

Thor grinned widely, eyes narrowing in anticipation as he swung Mjolnir around his wrist, showing off to Steve, who grinned back, muscles tensing for an escape.

"Verily."

Thor and Steve had learnt a long time ago, training with both Mjolnir and his shield was not, a) a good idea, or b) possible if they wanted to keep their home.

The first time the two of them had come to blows, it had been the first time they'd ever met, outside, in a deserted wood on some mountainside when Thor had first swung Mjolnir at the Captain, who had raised his shield to defend himself. The contact of Uru on Vibranium had caused a shockwave that had sent Thor flying, landing about 100 yards away in a very unhappy, perplexed heap.

Weeks later, when they had moved into the mansion, an air of hostility still rife between them, they had taken to sparring to try and settle their differences, and between their weapons had blown 3 holes in the training room roof, through to the entrance hall, which in turn had caused Tony to shout at them for a good 3 hours, Fury to shout a them for another 2 about putting the city on unnecessary earthquake alert and had both been banned from the gym until the damage was repaired (which may have taken a little longer than necessary.)

Since that little incident, whenever Mjolnir was in the gym, the shield was not allowed in, and vice versa.

At first, neither man had seen the point of attacking an unarmed opponent. It seemed to promote no development.

Until they had discovered just how powerful Steve's super serum was...

They had been bickering about who would take what into the gym, Steve wanting to practice his shield projectory, Thor wanting to practice hitting things. And at that moment, Steve had seemed like the perfect thing to use as target practice.

They had flipped a coin, Steve winning, and he had triumphantly moved into the gym, placed his shield down and begun to prepare for his training, pulling on his gloves when Mjolnir came hurtling towards him.

It was pure instinct, but for that moment, everything in Steve's eyes seemed to slow down. He was aware of everything, Mjolnir's path, where he might escape to...

Before he'd even had time to register, he was up on the reinforced piping of the ceiling, feeling somewhat disorientated.

Thor had been highly amused, especially when Steve had admitted a slight fear of heights, and could not get down. Thor had quickly fixed his predicament by hurling Mjolnir towards him once more, causing Steve to jump quite majestically, and land on top on the lockers, where he could jump down from.

Since then, Thor and Steve had taken to playing evasion with each other; Thor would use Mjolnir, trying to hit Steve at every given possibility while Steve arced, ducked and jumped around the gym and through the training rooms, and Steve would take great enjoyment in doing the same with his shield, an exercise which was helped immensely by the discovery that Thor could fly and hover, something which had left the god rather confused.

_(The conversation had gone something like "I believed all mortals could fly, why can you not? Is there something wrong with you?" Which had started a huge argument between Tony and Thor regarding what was actually considered flying.)_

Right now, Steve was pressed tight against one of the concrete support beams of the gym, up above the reinforced steel piping that covered the ceiling, concealed as he heard Thor padding around beneath him, observing for any sign of movement.

They often played these games of cat and mouse, it was wits and nerve as much as brute strength, something Thor seemed to relish in. Maybe it was having Loki for a brother, but he seemed to be able to learn an enemies tactics, their weaknesses, and use them against them very quickly. Thor was certainly not stupid.

Arrogant, sometimes, over confident, maybe, but _definitely_ not stupid.

Maybe that was why his hammer was currently hurtling towards the pillar Steve was behind. Steve pulled his arms in, shielding himself a little as bits of concrete went flying, his support pipes shaking. He struggled to keep his footing as the dust settled around him.

Tensing one leg, he pushed off as hard as he dared, aiming for the higher pipes to his left, one strong looking copper coloured one. He reached out, his hands making contact, and in a split second, he swung underneath, feet landing on the far concrete ledge.

It was thin, maybe only 3 inches across, and he could feel his heart pounding as he found himself unbalanced, putting his arms out to try and balance himself.

He managed to find his centre of gravity, leaning into the wall with a sigh of relief, immediately moving towards the corner of the room, knowing he was vulnerable the more he stayed stationary on the ledge.

Facing into the wall, he heard Mjolnir coming towards him way before he saw the flash of silver flying through the air, gasping as he _just _managed to dodge the hammer as it slammed into the wall, leaving a huge crater.

He was suddenly struck with the realisation that Thor could not see him at all, and was going in blind; Usually, Mjolnir would halt just before it hit anything, lest they cause major damage and piss Tony off again. He struggled for breath as he watched the hammer fly back through the pipes and drop down, indicating that Thor was beneath him.

"Steve, are you well? I did not mean any harm," came a concerned call, indicating the game was over. Thor usually called it off when he became uncomfortable, worried he might hurt Steve.

"Yeah, fine, it just missed me," Steve gasped, his footing suddenly failing. His stomach fluttered as he free fell. It was a good 10 feet to the floor, he knew. He tried grabbing out for the pipes as he fell through the gap between them and the concrete ledge, adrenaline clouding his judgement momentarily.

He did not have time to consider his fate though, as he head bounced off of one of the pipes he had been desperately grabbing for, knocking him out cold.

Thor lunged forward desperately as he saw Steve's limp body fall from just above him, next to the wall. He reached his arms out as he fell onto one knee, relief flooding his system as he felt Steve's weight in his arms, managing to catch him around his waist and neck, supporting him perfectly.

"Steve?" Thor stared down at Steve's pale face, eyes closed, mouth agape a little, a nasty looking bump forming rapidly on his head. No response from the soldier.

Thor cursed as he gingerly stood up, bringing Steve a little closer to him as he made his way back to the centre of the room, to the boxing ring which stood in the middle. He walked to the bench next to the ring, placing Steve on the bench as carefully as he could, rushing to the ring for towels and water.

It was the water that woke Steve, the feeling of the droplets on his face. He shook his head as he came round, an action he immediately regretted, a pounding pain resonating from his forehead. He heard a massive sigh of relief, clocking Thor above him, soaked towel in one hand, a half empty bottle of water in the other, his expression a mix of guilt, concern and relief, crystal blue eyes wide and open, he looked almost fearful.

"Steve," he breathed, offering the water bottle. "Are you well? Your head..."

Steve took the bottle gratefully, gingerly reaching up his hand as he moved into a sitting position. He gently prodded around the bump, which had already started to decrease in size.

"Ah, it's fine. It'll be gone in a few hours. No worries," he assured the God, who was still tense.

Thor nodded, seemingly satisfied with Steve's analysis. He healed fast, Thor knew.

Steve managed a half smile, half wince as he swigged from the bottle, Thor watching his every move with a concentration that almost scared Steve.

On instinct, Steve drank more, just to avoid any awkward conversation before putting the bottle down, a strange rush running through his body.

The bottle fell from his hand, falling from the bench and rolling across the floor as he moved his hand to clutch at his chest, his heart beating madly as he felt a heat sweep sensually through his body, his every nerve on fire with an arousal which was sending his blood swiftly south.

"Steve?" Thor's voice rose almost a whole octave as he watched Steve's skin flush pink, his hand beginning to rub at his own chest. The god gave a soft gasp, taking an automatic step backwards toward the ring as Steve opened his eyes his pupils huge, irises now only a needle thin ring around the lust filled pools of black.

He watched, momentarily frozen as Steve swung his legs over the bench, standing and advancing on him. It was only then he realised that he'd left Mjolnir on the other side of the bench while he'd been tending to Steve's head; he was unarmed.

Thor swallowed hard as he looked down Steve's body as he advanced, noting the tent in his jogging bottoms.

"S-Steve, your head, it, it is not well," Thor stammered, arms out in front of him as a last line of defence as Steve pressed into him, pushing his hands back. Thor gasped as he felt Steve's hand slide down the front of his own cotton trousers, gripping his flaccid cock through the thin material. Steve took the opportunity to press his mouth against Thor's, sliding his tongue into the wet heat, licking over the god's tongue.

The action bought Thor to his senses, his hands moving to grip Steve's arms, pushing his back.

"Steve, stop this, I do not know what has come over..."

Thor gave a soft groan, a familiar heat sweeping through his body. He cursed softly, his eyes locking on Steve's, his arms caressing lines of skin and muscle, up to his shoulders, pulling the smaller man to him.

Steve moaned, long and loud as his body was pressed flush against the god's, arousal rubbing against a strong thigh that was moving to swiftly part his legs as strong arms tightened around his waist.

In a movement that was almost automatic, Steve wrapped his legs around Thor's waist as the god spun them around, slamming Steve's tense body against the side of the ring, his back and neck supported by the tense ropes as Thor pressed forward, his lips finding sensitive skin on Steve's strong neck.

The tang of salt, as essence so masculine and something undefinable played on Thor's tongue, a groan escaping his lips as he bit into a sensitive spot, Steve's both writhing erotically against him, rubbing in all the right places, the friction fuelling the fire of desire that had been lit in Thor's groin. He pressed himself tighter against Steve, his hands wandering over the smaller man's chest, grabbing at the thin material on his shirt.

He growled deep in his throat as his lips made their way back to Steve's wet, open mouth, lips clashing violently as fingers gripped the thin material, pulling, tearing it apart easily.

Steve gasped at the feeling, something so utterly primal about being undressed in this way turning him on more than he had ever thought possible.

"Fuck, Thor," he gasped, hands clawing at Thor's back, thoroughly distracted by the hot tongue invading his mouth and the strong, firm hand which was now rubbing his hip, inching closer and closer to the prominent tent in his joggers.

"T-touch me," Steve breathed, running his deft fingers round to god's sides, revelling in the shudder he gave, brushing fingertips across his chest, downwards, to the hem of his shirt, tugging impatiently as a strong hand palmed his now fully hard cock.

Steve threw his head back, a loud moan escaping his kiss swollen lips as Thor moved back slightly, pulling his thin shirt from his body in one swift movement, throwing it carelessly behind him, his body immediately pressing back against the soldiers.

The feel of skin on skin, firm muscle on muscle, elicited moans from both men, Thor's hand straight back to Steve's hip, teasing the skin just above the waistband of the dark material of his pants, skimming across the firm skin, toying with him, calloused fingers slipping underneath the elasticated band, pushing through the mass of blonde curls, the band catching on Thor's thick wrist, pulling the joggers down as he moved his hand to Steve's throbbing erection, curling almost delicately around the hot flesh.

Steve whined in the back of his throat, resting his head back against the ropes of the ring as Thor's teeth tugged at the taut skin of his neck, lips following, soothing the pain. His neck was going to be an utter mess tommorow.

Hips bucking wildly, Steve moaned, thrusting into Thor's tight grip as the god moved his attentive lips back up to his soldiers face, their mouths meeting once again in a primal clash of tongues and teeth.

"I will have you naked, Captain," Thor growled, tugging the elastic band of Steve's joggers away from his body, revealing only an expanse of skin as they fell past his thighs and pooled around his ankles.

A flash of arousal coursed through Steve's body as he arched into Thor, wrapping his arms around strong, wide shoulders as he kicked off his joggers, biting the god's lip, eliciting a hiss, Thor's mouth dominating his with an almost frightening ferocity.

Thor let out another feral growl as his free hand tugged at his own pants, pushing them down his own, toned legs, kicking them off carelessly as he immediately pressed himself flush against Steve, both men letting out a chorus of moans as flesh moved against flesh, Thor's hand still pumping Steve slowly, his fingers teasing sensitive skin as his mouth moved back to assault Steve's already bruised neck.

Steve bucked his hips, the movement forcing his arousal into Thor's, hard, leaking flesh, the movement almost obscene, it drew such pleasure from both men.

A whine in his throat, Thor's hand abandoned Steve's throbbing cock, scratching harshly up his body, the wrap around the back of his neck, the other hand on his hip, pressing their bodies firmly together as Thor bit down on the sore skin of his neck, his hips now rocking into Steve's, their cocks rubbing together with every movement.

Steve threw his head back, so many colourful, wonderful noises escaping his throat as Thor's thrusts became faster, teeth, lips and tongue on his neck attacking freshly exposed skin.

"T-Thor," he gasped, his hands gripping tight on the god's shoulders, fingertips turning white with the pressure.

Thor drew back, panting for breath, eyes wide, pupils blown.

"Yes, my captain?" he asked breathlessly as they made eye contact. Steve swallowed. He had never been more aroused in his life.

"I-I want you... but I... I don't..." Steve stammered, cheeks flushing as strong hands pulled him in, gliding over sweat slick muscle. Thor smiled, predatory and understanding, all at once.

Words were not needed as he pulled Steve away from the ring a little, turning him around, and pushing him back, roughly, to the edge.

Steve grunted as Thor pushed him down, his body now bent at the waist, his ass exposed.

A strong hand pressed gently onto his lower thigh, rough fingertips stroking upward, trailing across firm muscle, towards his ass.

Steve whined pressing back as the tip of one long finger traced across his balls, moving swiftly upward, pressing gently as it came to rest on his tight, virgin hole, circling slowly, teasing.

With another whine, Steve pressed back once more, the tip of Thor's finger slipping inside a fraction. Steve gasped, pain shooting up his spine as he arched away from the touch, suddenly shocked.

Thor paused, his free arm moving around Steve's stomach, gripping him tightly.

"Relax, Steven. I will not harm you."

Steve whimpered in response, trying to pull away again, but Thor held him in place.

"T-Thor, no, too, oh jeez," he breathed, trying to stand up, trying to move, to get away, unable to escape.

Thor allowed no give, the fingers dissappearing momentarily, only to return seconds later, smeared in a warm, wet liquid. Steve flinched at the feeling of it.

"'Tis only oil, Steve," Thor reassured, holding him tight as ever as his strong fingers made their way back to Steve's entrance, Thor's thick index finger sliding over the tight ring of muscle, making Steve buck and groan.

Thor grinned as he circled Steve's hole, gently sliding inside, finding less resistance this time.

Steve choked a little, hips jolting back.

"Fu- Oh god, Thor," he gasped, bodily invoulentarily pushing back; it just felt too good, actually having a part of someone else inside him.

Thor let out a husky chuckle as he pushed his finger in deeper, stroking the quivering muscles he found inside.

Steve whined, rocking his hips backwards and forwards, trying desperately for more friction. It fet so good, but he needed _more_.

A second finger crept up to the stretched ring, pushing slowly inside, and Steve cried out. He had never experienced something this intimate, it was overwhelming, even more so as Thor began to thrust the two fingers in and out of his body, slow, but rough, every time they thrust in, trying to get deeper than before.

Soft lips caressing his neck made him jump, the hand on his stomach moving downward, palm flat across quivering skin, moving to wrap around Steve's throbbing cock as the fingers buried deep inside him slowly pulled out.

"Relax, Steven," Thor whispered against hot skin as his hand began to pump slowly. Steve moaned, whimpered and cried out at the feeling of loss as the fingers left his body entirely, the hand on his cock, stroking and squeezing gently good, but not quite enough any more.

Bending over once more, his ass grinding against Thor's cock, Steve felt the smear of precum as the weight of Thor's thick cock slid between his cheeks, the pressure and friction delicious, but terrifying at the same time; he felt huge.

Steve bit his lip, his body involuntarily grinding back. Thor moaned in response, thrusting forward, his cock sliding up, across Steve's entrance, up to the top of his crack, teasing, the slide of his hand on Steve's cock stilling, instead opting to hold the solider in place.

The second of pressure on his hole had been somewhat terrifying, Steve bucking away a little, but a firm grip held him in place as he felt Thor's lips caress his ear.

"I will bring you so much pleasure," he whispered, licking the shell of Steve's ear as he drew his hips back. "Trust me."

Steve swallowed hard, trying to compose himself as much as possible as he felt Thor lined himself up.

"O-Okay," he whispered. Thor nodded, the hand holding Steve in place sliding up his chest, bringing Steve's body flush with the God's. Steve moaned a little as the hand wrapped gently around his throat, turning his head as much as possible, finding gently lips there to meet his own, even if not entirely right.

But it was reassurance from Thor, and Steve appreciated it more than he would ever know.

Thor smiled, closing his eyes and sucking in a deep breath as he thrust harshly into Steve's body with one swift motion.

Steve cried out, tears stinging at his eyes, his hands in a white knuckled grip on the side of the ring as he fell forwards; it felt like he'd been torn in half, the oil remaining from the fingering earlier helping a little, but not overly.

The memory of the foreplay, still fresh in his mind, send a quiver of arousal through the soldiers body, a moan escaping his lips as he adjusted to the massive intrustion; Thor was not exactly small.

The God, meanwhile, held Steve's hips, teeth gritted; the heat of his friend was overwhelming, all velvet grip, he had never experienced anything so tight.

"Ugh, Steven, you are tight as a virgin would be," Thor breathed, rolling his hips into Steve's ass, resulting in a little thrust.

Steve moaned at the movement, friction painful but delicious.

"F-fu, god, I am," Steve moaned, pushing his hips back slightly. "F-first, oh f-fu, first t-time. Y-y-you."

Thor's eyes widened, Steve's broken words sinking in; he was a virgin, just as Tony Stark had hinted at. Steve was letting Thor deflower him...

The realisation send a fresh thrum of arousal through Thor's body.

"Steven," he whispered, throwing his head back, eyes closed, a thousand feelings overwhelming him as he slowly pulled his hips back.

Steve cried out at the friction, his body shaking hard now; the drag of hardened flesh against quivering muscle _inside him_ was driving him wild.

He pushed his hips back, as Thor drove into his body, the sound of skin on skin echoing around the gym, drowned out by Steve's wail of ecstacy as Thor slammed into his prostate.

The hit on the bundle of nerves set Steve's body on fire in a way he'd never known before. Every muscle began to quiver, every sinew of his being felt so alive, it was overwhelming.

He let out a long whine as Thor continued his assault, head thrown back, golden hair sticking to his forehead, plastered with sweat down his back, his hips driving hard, hands holding Steve's hips so tight there was no doubt of bruises in the morning.

Steve threw his head back and let out a long whine, Thor taking the opportunity to latch his teeth onto the sensitive flesh, nearly breaking the skin with the ferocity of his passion as he penetrated Steve's virgin body, slamming in relentlessly as the solider closed his eyes, face screwed up as, making soft little 'uh's with every thrust, punctuated with whines of pleasure each time his Thor hit his prostate, one of the God's hands moving up quivering muscle to grab at Steve's choppy hair.

Words failed Steve as he let out a long 'nnngh', unable to say anything even if he'd remembered how to speak, the intensity of everything, Thor's rough tugs on his hair, yanking his neck back to Thor's chest, exposing more flesh for the God's taking.

Thor panted, revelling in the sound of flesh on flesh, his thighs slapping againt Steve's taught ass with every thrust, the coiling heat in his stomach growing with every movement, his lips finding Steve's neck, marking more of it as his own, eyes screwed shut as he felt his control slipping.

"Steve, I will have you, ngeh, if you'll let me," Thor gasped out, hand slipping from Steve's hair to his throat, holding him firmly, but not tight enough to choke him. Steve whined, nodding as best he could, all coherance gone from his though, apart from the internal mantra of '_more, harder, need, want_'.

Thor took the movement as permission, biting down hard on Steve's shoulder as he thrust in as hard as he could, burying his length in tight muscle as Steve arched his back, pleasure shooting through him, overwhelming him completely, his orgasm blocking everything else in the world from his thought.

The bliss was the last thing he felt before euphoric darkness took him...

"Steve? Are you well?"

"Hmm?"

Steve moaned, pleasure and heat still radiating through his body, his fingers and bare toes tingling, his senses beginning to return.

His entire body was aching, a sweet burn which was entirely new to him, intense and beautiful.

Steve stretched out, feeling his muscles tense, sweet release, and the run of hands up his arms.

"Steve? Look at me."

His eyes fluttered open, swimming and unfocused for a second, before locking on Thor, sweat drenched, dazed and concerned.

"Thor?" he smiled, pleasure still seeping through him. "What happened?"

A large smile spread across Thor's face, something about the action sending a fresh wave of arousal down Steve's spine.

"You... we... I'm not sure how to word this correctly," Thor blushed, fingers moving to Steve's face, stroking his cheek, wiping some errant beads of sweat from the soft skin. Steve smiled, enjoying the feeling, unsure as to why.

Hadn't he always been straight?

Thor chuckled softly, his hand running through Steve's hair, cupping his head as his gaze turned softer, fond.

"After we made love, you, how do you mortals phrase it? Passed out," Thor smiled.

Steve's eyes flew open, his body screaming in complaint as he sat bolt upright, followed by Thor, who watched his every move.

"What? How, what, oh jeez, oh... fuck!" Steve gasped, falling forward a little as images, sounds, feelings, all flashed through his mind, his blood pooling south.

Thor ran his hand down Steve's arm, concern written across his face once more.

"You did not... enjoy it? I realise it was your first sexual experience, I did attempt to make it as... comfortable as possible..."

Steve's gaze shot to Thor.

"No, no, I just... I thought... I... I didn't know I was... It was... amazing."

Thor beamed at the praise. "I just... I didn't think... Thank you, Thor," he tried, face blushing bright red. "But, what exactly happened?" he questioned, looking around the gym, now realising he was laid inside the boxing ring.

Thor was thoughtful for a second.

"You hit your head while we were sparring. And I gave you aid and water and..." He suddenly paused, looking to the bench.

"The water... It... I had felt something previously, like that... on Asgard."

Steve frowned.

"Asgard... like, magic stuff?" Thor nodded.

"An enchantment."

Thor pushed himself upright, carefully sliding from the ring to examine the bottle. Steve followed cautiously, wincing a little; he was still a little sore.

He picked up the almost empty bottle as Steve sat on the edge of the ring, watching him. Wary, like the bottle would explode, Thor examined the bottle, dipping one finger into the rim, putting it to his mouth.

His eyes darkened a little as he looked to Steve.

"A magical aphrodisiac," he explained, spitting out the mixture and tossing the bottle to Steve, who hesitated for a second, examining the liquid. "It is often used by women to entice men, it creates the illusion of infatuation, and travels via the saliva from one subject to another. This mixture was favoured by Loki for some time."

"You don't say," Steve murmured, only half paying attention to the Thunderer's words as visions of thrusting hips and strong hands across flat planes of skin rolled through his mind.

With a devious grin, Steve took 3 huge gulps, looking back to Thor as he placed the bottle on the side of the ring.

Thor smirked as he stalked closer to Steve.

"On to round 2."


End file.
